


Nightlock, Nightlock, Nightlock.

by orphan_account



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: AE, AU, F/M, Scene Gone Wrong, alternative ending, changed scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*AU where Finnick survives the Lizard Mutt attack, but someone dies instead.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do it, Gale!

**Author's Note:**

> This is was a one shot I wrote for Wattpad (find me under the same name!), but my friend coaxed me into continuing it here. So, the first chapter is pretty small compared to what others will be. NOT spoiler free for anyone who hasn't finished the trilogy, as I have swapped two characters. Finnick survived the Lizard Mutt attack in this, instead someone else died. 
> 
> ~megiax

I scrambled out of the man hole, turning round to help people out. Finnick came next, then Boggs and Gale and what was left of the camera crew. They all collapsed in a heap, taking steady breaths to calm their racing hearts. I wanted to join them, but Peeta hadn't made it to the ladder yet and I was starting to panic.

Finnick realised what I was about to, and jumped up, pulling my back against his chest and wrapping his arms around my front. It wasn't a loving embrace, he was restraining me. I kicked and screamed, clawing at his forearms, ordering Boggs to make him release me, but it was no use.

I flung my head back, hitting Finnick straight on the nose, forcing him to let go for a moment. It was enough time for me to sprint to the opening in the ground and scream his name-the only coherent thought I had was his name. 'Peeta' running through my mind like a broken record.

I could see him. He was holding onto a rung about a meter below me, with one hand. He was using the other to whack of the gruesome Lizard mutts the best he could, doing little to stop to ripping and tearing of their teeth and claws.

His body was a mangled mess of shredded flesh and blood, only his torso, left arm and face had been spared by the mutants attacks, but he was slipping and soon they would be able to drag him off the ladder, and pounce on him.

My body acted faster than my mind, reaching for my bow and arrows, sending them down three at time, not really aiming, just angling them enough to not hit Peeta.

His wails of pain cut through me like a knife, shattering what was left of my sense. I discarded my bow, throwing somewhere to the right of me, and flung my legs over the edge, about to jump down into the drain.

"Katniss. No!" Peeta cried, distracting me long enough to allow Finnick and Boggs to each grab and pull me away from the opening. I writhed, their hands locked around my biceps and Gales firming holding my legs down. I had to help Peeta. I had to save him.

I bucked my knees, knocking Gale off me, allowing me to push up and struggle away from Finnick and Boggs. I crawled straight to the man hole, thanking God when I saw him still there, but in alot worse condition.

He locked his eyes on me, a silent tear running down his cheek to disappear under his collar. Something unspoken went between us then. Even in his tortured state, with the effects of the tracker jacker venom still lingering on his mind, in that moment I saw how much he loved me. I could only hope the same admiration, hope and love was shining through my eyes.

"I love you. Do it Gale!" Peeta screamed before letting go of the ladder completely and dropping to the floor. I screamed, preparing myself for death, wanting to just throw myself down there with him and swap my pathetic life for his.

I knew I couldn't bring him back, but I wouldn't let myself suffer another day on the planet without him. I clawed at the pocket on my shoulder, grabbing for the nightlock pill, but nothing was there.

I shot a glance at Gale, who was stood over the man hole with his watch in hand, uttering the detonation key 'nightlock nightlick nightlock', and dropping it down.

Someone pulled me back, away from the explosion, but this time I didn't fight. Gale took my watch, fixing it to his own wrist, and walked away, not giving me another look.

I didn't cry, or scream, or anything. I just sat there, with my back to everyone, staring at the point where the manhole was, now a giant hole full of rubble. I was aware of Finnick trying to get me to move, to respond, but I didn't move an inch. What else did I have now that Peeta wa gone?

"Prim." It was all it took. The one word that Finnick had to utter to get me back. Because Haymitch had made me a deal, we would save Peeta. We failed. I swore to protect Prim, and I wont let ger die because I was too weak to continue.

I would make the Capitol pay. They made their first mistake over a year ago. The first mistake was when they let me live.

I wont make the same one.

President Snow will pay for what he's done.

For Rue.

For Peeta.

For Cinna.

District Twelve.

For Beetee.

Wiress.

Johannas torture.

Mags.

Everyone that was ever wronged by the Capitol and Snow was about to get their payback.

In the form of an arrow.


	2. The Memorial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR THE KUDOS!!
> 
> This chapter is a little (a lot) feelsy, so I apologise...The story picks up a little soon, I promise it's not all doom and gloom (I'm not Moffat/John Green/Rick Riordan/Cassandra Clare/Gatiss/Veronica Roth/George RR Martin/Edward Kitsis/Adam Horowitz , so don't worry!).

The rain was pooling around me but I didn't care to move. My feet were planted firmly into the wet mud, my toes half buried. My lashes were heavy, soaked in moisture. I wasn't sure if it was from my tears or the rain. Probably both. My fingers numbly traced the engraved letters of his name, committing every curve, every streak to memory.

  
'Peeta Mellark', it read. Nothing else. No, 'beloved son' or 'caring husband', not even 'R.I.P'. Just his name, another scratch on the surface of the giant stone, just another bunch of letters in the sea of names.  
I didn't have to be here anymore, I should be back in the citadel, mourning our losses with the rest of the team. But I couldn't find the strength in me to make my feet move. My pain was anchoring me down. Keeping me from leaving the pale stone alone in the rain. It wasn't his, or mine, but it was all I had left of him. No personal grave, nothing. Just the twelve scratches that I kept beneath my fingertips, unwilling to lose contact with it. I knew, that as soon as I moved my hand away, as soon as the final string was cut, that I'd be able to leave. But I didn't want to leave. There was nothing left for me there.

  
There were a few that would miss me, but they'd get over it, eventually. I wasn't sure how I'd get over this. In the last months before he died, he didn't know me. He knew the Capitols version if me; the evil, murderous mutt.  
I think that's what made it hurt more. The fact that, in his final moments, he saw me. He wasn't clouded by Snows brainwashing. He woke up, felt the love, was Peeta again, only to die moments later.  
I'd rather him of died hating me-it would have hurt less for him.

  
"Katniss? Oh God, Katniss! Come inside, come on." Finnick, or Gale, or maybe Haymitch said, and draped their coat over me. I didn't know who it was, but the voice was distinctly male,so it couldn't have been Annie or Johanna. Johanna probably wouldn't have given up her coat anyway-just try to coax me back inside. Eventually she'd give up and leave me, ir go get someone else.

  
I stayed put, and shrugged the coat off me. Maybe I could die of pneumonia and leave, go find Peeta in the afterlife-if there was such a thing. Even if heaven didn't exist, if we just die, it would be better. An eternity of nothingness is better than a lifetime without Peeta.

  
And it wasn't just Peeta, Prim was gone too. I moved my other hand, skimming the letters of Prims name with it. Finnick had requested that their names be put together, something about it being easier for me. Knowing that they'll be together, looking after each other, wherever they are.

  
This stone shouldn't have this many names. This many people shouldn't have died. This memorial shouldn't even be here. But it was here, all because of me.  
If I'd have just eaten the berries. Yes, this might still be here-the rebellion probably would have still happened, but I wouldn't be here to suffer the aftermath. It was a selfish idea, but being dead seemed a like a better option right now.  
"Katniss please." He begged for me to move. "Peeta wouldn't want you to freeze to death! What would you think Prim would say?" I didn't hear him. I only heard Prims. E voice ricocheting through my head, telling me that I had to live, that I had to try.  
He was right, Peeta and Prim wouldn't want me to freeze.

  
"They're gone." I sobbed. It was the first thing I'd said all day, I hadn't even spoken to my mother when she helped do my hair. I hadn't said a single word during the ceremony. I'd been strong all my life, I had to be. But not today. Today I couldn't help but let it all go. "They left me!"

  
"Sweetheart,please just come inside. Its okay, you've got us now, please darling." So it was Haymitch.

  
"They're gone, who do I have?" I asked, my voice hoarse and quiet from all the crying. I wasn't sure he even heard me until he sighed and sat down next to me, crossing his ankles and wrapping his arms around his knees-leaning back and rocking.  
"You've never been one for making friends, Sweetheart. But you have them. Finnick, Annie, Effie, your mother, Gale, Beetee. Hell, even Johanna, the one person who's probably more unfriendly than you!" I couldn't help it, I had to laugh. It was a crazy concept-having friends-that hearing all those people I knew I cared about made me crack up.

  
"There's my girl. Now come on, drink up, and go get a hot bath or something." Haymitch smiled, handing me his silver flask. I sipped the strong liquor, letting it burn itself down my throat and warm me from the inside. It was momentary, of course, but it gave me fire I needed to pick myself up.

  
I meant across and planted a kiss to each of their names, promising to visit everyday-to never forget.

  
"Thanks" I smiled-something new for me-and picked up Haymitch's coat, then pulled him up by his arms.

  
We walked back down to the citadel with our arms linked, in a comfortable silence. Me and Peeta never had our 'wedding', but Haymitch was going to give me away. He was the closest thing to a father figure I had, and I guess he still is. Walking like this helped me remember the good times. We didn't have many, but there were some.

  
Good moments are always there, I'd just always been panicking about staying alive that I didn't stop to see them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I burst your hearts...I hurt myself (emotionally-I'm fine physically!) writing this, and I made my friend cry with both chapters:/ Oopps...x


End file.
